fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii U
Gameplay Mario Kart Wii U is a new Mario Kart game for the Wii U Console. it has many new Chracters and first 16 racers. 16 Playable and 27 unlockable these are 43 Characters. new Items and each Player has a special item. 10 Cups + 2 extra cups and new Courses. 'Playable' 16 in the race and new Characters like Boo File:Playable1.png rect 7 7 101 155 Baby Mario rect 102 7 196 155 Baby Peach rect 197 7 291 155 Boo rect 292 7 386 155 Koopa Troopa rect 387 7 481 155 Toad rect 482 7 576 155 Toadette rect 7 156 101 298 Mario rect 102 156 196 298 Luigi rect 197 156 291 298 Princess Peach rect 292 156 386 298 Princess Daisy rect 387 156 481 298 Yoshi rect 482 156 576 298 Bowser Jr. rect 7 299 101 448 Wario rect 102 299 196 448 Waluigi rect 197 299 291 448 Donkey Kong rect 292 299 386 448 Bowser rect 387 299 481 448 King Boo rect 482 299 576 448 Petey Piranha 'Unlockable' 27 Characters are to Unlock and wen you Unlock all you can change from 16 to 20 Racers How to Unlock Dry Bones 50ccm win all New Courses Baby Luigi 50ccm win all Retro Courses Kamek 50ccm win all Rainbow Cups Diddy Kong 100ccm win all New Courses Baby Daisy 100ccm win all Retro Courses Rosalina 100ccm win all Rainbow Courses Shy Guy 150ccm win all New Courses Koopa Paratroopa 150ccm win all Retro Courses Shroob 150ccm win all Rainbow Cups Baby Wario 200ccm win all New Courses Hammer Bro. 200ccm win all Retro Courses Baby Rosalina 200ccm win all Rainbow Courses Dixi Kong Mirror win all New Courses Birdo Mirror win all Retro Courses Geno Mirror win all Rainbow Cups Funky Kong have one Star Rank in all 50ccm Courses Dry Bowser have one Star Rank in all 100ccm Courses Kritter have one Star Rank in all 150ccm Courses Wiggler have one Star Rank in all 200ccm Courses R.O.B have one Star Rank in all Mirror Courses King K. Rool all expert staff ghosts in the New Courses Baby Waluigi all expert staff ghosts in the Retro Courses Wart all expert staff ghosts in the Rainbow Cups Copter Koopa win against Copter Koopa in all Battle Courses Spiny Koopa win all Missions Mr. L win against 10 expert ghosts Sledge Bro. win in all Cups and all Classes against Sledge Bro. Items (♦) New Items ♦ Blue Shell : freze the Racers ♦ Triple Blue Shells : freze the Racers ♦ Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Triple Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Double Bob-omb : the same effect as Bob-omb ♦ Torpedo Ted : replace Bullet Bill in Underwater courses ♦ 1-Up Mushroom : you become one extra Point ♦ Mini Mushroom : you are very small and faster ♦ Fire Flower : you can Trow Fire balls ♦ Cheep-Cheep : you can trow it on Racers ♦ Ice Flower : you can trow ice balls and freze Racers ♦ Golden Shell : is very strong ♦ 1. Pipe or Place 1 Pipe : it wrap you to place one ♦ Anti Gravitation Mushroom : it can neutralize the Gravitation for a moment ♦ Luma : you can use two items ♦ Shooting Star : is the rarest Item its 10 times faster then Bullet bill New Courses coming soon Retro Courses * Its not The real name of the Course Rainbow Cups Galerie Boo bike.png Luigi Kart.png Spiny Koopa1.png Spiny Koopa Kart.png HAmmer Bro bike.png Diddy Kong Bike1.png Dry Bones Kart.png Shyguy Kart.png Shyand dry.png Delfino Battle.png Copter Koopa2.png Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games